


Единственное желание

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жила-была принцесса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственное желание

Жила-была принцесса. Очень красивая. Сначала родители говорили ей:  
— Ты самый очаровательный ребенок на свете.  
Потом говорили воспитатели и учителя:  
— Какая прелестная девочка.  
Принцесса слышала это во дворце и в чужих бальных залах, и даже когда ее везли в открытой карете по улицам города, она слышала, как люди вокруг шепчутся:  
— Какая красивая!  
Она была так хороша собой, что даже бабочки садились к ней на голову, думая, что это благоухающий цветок.  
Принцесса смотрела в зеркало и видела там юную прекрасную девушку.  
Время шло. Настала пора принцессе выйти замуж. Ей нашли достойного жениха, который полюбился и ей самой, и в назначенный день он стал ее мужем. Свадебное платье оттеняло красоту принцессы, а в ее прическе вместо цветов и заколок с камнями сидели десятки живых бабочек с нежными, ломкими крыльями.  
Каждый день молодой муж не уставал повторять принцессе:  
— Как ты сегодня прекрасна! Как ты хороша!  
Принцесса смотрела в зеркало и видела там молодую цветущую женщину. Бабочки садились к ней на голову и расправляли крылья с тонким узором.  
Время шло. Иногда супруг говорил принцессе:  
— Замечательно же ты сегодня выглядишь!  
Иногда она спрашивала его:  
— Идет мне это платье?  
Или:  
— А хорошо эта шляпка оттеняет цвет лица?  
Или даже:  
— А красивая я, правда?  
— Конечно, ты самая красивая женщина на свете, — соглашался он.  
Время шло, и принцессе показалось, что его слова перестали быть искренними, и за каждым «конечно» скрывается тяжелый вздох, а за каждым «самая красивая» — «оставь меня в покое». Женщина в зеркале смотрела на принцессу огорченно и, кажется, была немного не такой прекрасной, как раньше.  
Принцесса заказала у лекаря масла и заморские травы, чтобы кожа стала глаже, а волосы — гуще; велела портнихе сшить ей новые платья из тончайших шелков; ювелир изготовил ей новые украшения из тяжелых камней и искуснейшей металлической вязи.  
— Как я выгляжу? — спросила принцесса у мужа, оправив бабочек на голове и надев лучшее из своих платьев.  
— Прекрасно, как и всегда, — ответил ее супруг и вздохнул.  
Время шло. Ко дворцу выстраивались очереди из торговцев тканями и заморскими украшениями, приходили лекари и портные, знающие толк в моде далеких королевств, кузнецы и маги, гадалки и шарлатаны, ученые мужи и льстецы.  
Принцесса то ела за троих, то не брала в рот и крошки, то обмазывалась жидкими грязями, то пудрилась, то рисовала узоры на теле. То подумывала зачать наследника, то пугалась, что огромный живот притянет ее к земле, ноги станут кривыми, обвиснет грудь и выпадут зубы. Она то радовалась новой безделушке, то раздавала бедным камни из ожерелий и браслетов, в отчаянии раскрывала гардероб, выбрасывала и жгла свои платья, срезала волосы и только себя саму опасалась калечить.  
— Ваше высочество, — спрашивали слуги, — вы и так прекрасны, зачем вы мучаете себя? Зачем хотите стать лучше, когда и так все при вас?  
Принцесса прогоняла и слуг, и лекарей, и льстецов, и гадалок, и шарлатанов, и ученых мужей — а потом звала новых.  
Время шло. Стоило принцессе спросить «Красива ли я?», как вокруг находилась толпа людей, готовых заверить ее: конечно же красива.  
Но из зеркала на нее смотрела усталая молодая женщина. В уголках рта наметились морщинки, и платья тоже лучше было выбирать с высоким воротом, а не с вырезом, в который когда-то так аккуратно ложилась мягкая упругая грудь.  
Бабочки в волосах отложили яйца, и вылупившиеся прозрачные личинки путались в коротких прядях. Дрожащей рукой принцесса попыталась вынуть копошащихся гусениц, но из-за слабости не смогла.   
«Со временем там станет только больше бабочек, — подумала она. — И никто не заметит».  
Время шло. Не иссякали очереди паломников во дворец, не иссякала, по счастью, и королевская казна. Гусеницы свили коконы из прядей волос, и на свет появились новые бабочки — с яркими цветными крыльями, нежными, как лепестки.  
Принцесса смотрела на себя в зеркало и видела женщину с потухшими глазами и изъеденными волосами. Морщины на ее лице проступили четче, одежда не скрывала ставших мягкими форм ее тела.  
«Красива ли я?» — хотела порой спросить принцесса у мужа, но боялась услышать ответ.  
Время шло. Настал день, когда принцесса стала королевой. Траур по погибшим родителям помог ей скрыть тело от горла и до кончиков пальцев, под шляпой с вуалью никто не видел ее лица, но даже в своем горе она была прекрасна — так говорили ей родственники, и подданные, и слуги.  
— Красива ли я? — спросила королева у супруга, и он ответил:  
— Конечно. Как и всегда.  
В тот день она решила, что больше не спросит его ни о чем, чтобы не слышать лжи. Женщина в зеркале осунулась, глаза ее запали, а поеденные гусеницами волосы обнажили белую кожу головы.  
Время шло.  
— Красива ли я? — спрашивала королева, подходя к зеркалу, и видела, как бабочки доедают остатки ее волос.  
— Красива ли я? — спрашивала она, наблюдая, как на коже появляются яркие пятна, там, где присасываются личинки.  
— Красива ли я? — вопрошала королева, а под лапками мотыльков слоилась кожа, и изъеденное мясо уже обнажало кость.  
Время шло. Уже многие дни никто не видел лица королевы — ни придворные лекари, ни самые приближенные соратники, ни верные слуги.  
Каждый вечер, разоблачаясь, королева смотрела, как истаивает в зеркале ее лицо. Сначала гусеницы съели мягкую кожу сверху, потом источили кость, не осталось ничего от затылка, скосился лоб. Личинки выпили один глаз королевы, другой выпал из глазницы, когда не стало век, чтобы держать его.  
— Красива ли я? — спрашивала себя королева и не знала, что ответить. — Красива ли я?  
Она спрашивала себя, пока у нее еще был рот, потом полчища бабочек и личинок добрались до ее губ и отъели половину.  
Прошло время, прежде чем королевы, теперь нелюдимой и молчаливой, хватились. Ее нашли в собственных покоях стоящей перед зеркалом. Над прекрасным ее телом у королевы не было головы, не было затылка и щек, не было скул и носа, и только уцелевшей половиной рта она все повторяла:  
— ...ва ли я? ...ва ли я?  
— Вы живы, вы еще живы! — закричала нашедшая ее служанка, но королева не смогла ее услышать, потому что ушей у нее тоже не было.


End file.
